t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
NightClan Archive 2
Archive 2 for NightClan "You did! Great! I'm so proud." Stonepaw's mew was coveted by happiness, a stiff purr stuck in her throat. "We can finally hunt together now, as sisters! Smokestar will be so happy for us." She chimed, nudging her sister's flank forward. "I know the best spot for us to hunt," Stonepaw paused, raising a paw as if she was gesturing somewhere. "Right next to that small river!" She squeaked as she tumbled out of the entrance, hopping along as she padded. --Stonepaw Padding along her sister, Snowpaw asked. "What are we going to catch today?" She thought "Fish? But we can't dish Host." ~Snowpaw ((Dapple, is Stonepaw not a member?)) Ripple of MoonClan 22:51, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ((yes, Stonepaw will be. I am just trying to figure out how many warriors I can assign as mentors to apprentices.)) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 00:25, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Sungaze looked around the camp. There were still a few cats around, so she decided it was time for her to make an annoument. She jumped onto the Highrock, summoning a yowl for the cats to gather. She waited patiently, feeling nervous of the opinions and wonders of the others. ((So any cat that I add on the NightClan page in a bit is allowed to roleplay. I think it's time we got back to business.)) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:18, June 3, 2015 (UTC ((Yay! I've waited forever!)) Snowpaw looked up in confusion from hunting. ((Ripple, let's get rid of the "magical mind powers.)) " Stonepaw come on! Sungaze is calling a meeting for some reason!" She bounded back to camp, expecting her older sister to follow.~Snowpaw Stonepaw blinked a couple of moments before pelting after her sister. Sitting next to her white-pelted sister, the apprentice exhaled, her paws tingled with excitement as she gazed up at Sungaze. I thought Smokestar was the leader! 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 00:37, June 4, 2015 (UTC) "Cats of NightClan! It seems that our leader has disappeared and we haven't communicated with the other clans for moons now. It's time we got back on our feet and became NightClan once more." She said this as loud as she could, hoping some cats would support her on this. Perhaps they would see her right. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 13:13, June 6, 2015 (UTC) (Btw, I'll make up Hawksight and Tigerfire's descs soon, I've had no time to atm.) Hawksight and Tigerfire looked up at Sungaze, Hawksight -- the more calmer and collected out of the two brothers -- spoke up, "Yes, Smokestar has seemingly abandoned us. And because of this two of our own died: Lionheart and Darkkit. We must act now if we wish our clan to survive." he said calmly, Tigerfire then spoke up "I agree with my brother, we have to act now before the other clans think we're dead and take our land!" he said. --- Hawksight & Tigerfire (Speaking of taking land. Dapple I just wanted to let you know that Thunderclan has been hunting all their prey lately in the abandoned mine shaft inside nightclan territory. So there would be scent everywhere near there.)Whitestar 13:47, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw nodded. "I think Sungaze should be our leader!" She held her head high thinking others would follow. "You are a brave cat. I think you deserve it." She looked at her tabby sister to see if she would agree.~Snowpaw Steampaw, only partially listening, weaved her way through the crowds, her eyes round with worry. Where were her father and brother? Were they ok? "Coalpaw!" She called out in a silent hiss, her gaze darting from place to place. Though growing frustrated with her unsuccessful search, Steampaw felt very worried and stressed. She already lost her mother, she couldn't lose her brother and father as well!Silverstar 16:42, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ((White, I'd assume because later I would take my cats for a patrol to place the new borders.)) Sungaze felt pride upon herself. These cats were approving of her idea and thoughts. She leaped down to talk to NightClan face to face, "If I become leader, I do want to be able to choose a deputy." - Dapplefrost022|Wall 22:13, June 6, 2015 (UTC) "Of course! What clan doesn't have a deputy!" She asked and nudged Stonepaw gently. "Anyways, we need mentors." ~Snowpaw Blacksky slid out of the nursery to join the crowd, but decided to stay a little way away from it. Now that Darkkit had passed, Blacksky had practically no use in the Clan; she had no ability to hunt, or fight, and there were no kits in the nursery to look after. "The decision needs to be made soon. We can't afford any weakness now that we're back in business." ~Blacksky "Co-Coalpaw, Fogstorm!" Steampaw continued to weave her way through the crowd, growing more and more worried. Had they not survived, since the Clan was without a leader? She hadn't seen them since late yesterday, and didn't know what she would do without them. Ever since the death of their mother, their father, Fogstorm, had taken care of them, raising them into fine apprentices. If they don't show up soon, not only will I freak, but Coalpaw might miss a ceremony that may announce his mentor! (Which will be his father)Silverstar 00:25, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Hawksight remained quiet, Tigerfire also remained quiet. --- Heroic Stonepaw uncomfortable shifted her paws, sitting down on her haunches. The she-cat exhaled, her glance throwing over to her sister. The grey-pelted molly smiled, leaning over to gently lap her sister's ear. "I know, she will make a great leader. But, what about our mother? She wasn't just leader, she was also our mother..." Stonepaw clenched her teeth, staring at her paws as she swished her tail. It was time for a change, but Stonepaw wasn't ready for it. She straightened her spine, her whiskers twitching as she watched their new gallant leader. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:28, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw shook her head , tears welling in her eyes. "Don't you see?" Her voice shattered. "Stonepaw, Smokestar doesn't care about us anymore. She left us." She hiccuped on her sadness. "She left us." She repeated in a sister voice leaning on her sister's comfort and letting a tear dribble down her eye.~Snowpaw Sungaze sat down. She took a moment to think. She wanted to pick Tigerfire as her deputy. He was a strong cat and he had ambitions, but then Hawksight was calm and had wise thoughts. Sungaze had more of a vision of a strong clan. One clan that every cat would make sure to keep away from. She opened her eyes and stood up, "Hawksight, you're going to stay in charge of the clan until I return. Tigerfire, I think you will be NightClan's new deputy." As she said this, she was already getting ready to pad away and out of camp, when she realized, they didn't have a medicine cat. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 00:27, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Blacksky bit her lip, her paws fumbling around. "You think?" she muttered, not loud enough for Sungaze to hear. Or at least, the queen hoped not. ~Blacksky "When I return from my encounter with StarClan, I will make up my mind then." She didn't know who had questioned her, but still, she responded to the anonymous question from NightClan. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 00:49, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Hawksight bowed his head respectfully, as if saying 'thanks'. Meanwhile Tigerfire was basically shining with confusion, pride and surprise, "I did not expect that." Tigerfire whispered to Hawksight. "Well, I did, you are strong, young and have a lot of potential. You have the beginnings of a leader at least, and in these times we need a strong deputy." Hawksight whispered back to his brother. --- Hawksight & Tigerfire (Ugh, I'm having trouble adding their descs to the page, may someone do it for me? There are their descs: Hawksight - A light brown tom with a tiger pattern of stripes and golden eyes. Tigerfire - A dark brown tom with a tiger pattern of stripes and amber eyes.) ((Beta VisualEditor sucks, so you have to use classic editor to edit the page.)) Blacksky gave a sideways glance at Tigerfire and Hawksight. "Congratulations," she meowed, a sharp, disapproving tone in her voice. ~Blacksky "What's your problem?" Tigerfire asked, his tone was questioning but otherwise netural. "Is there a problem, Blacksky?" Hawksight asked. --- Tigerfire & Hawksight The black she-cat snorted and looked away. "Nothing, Tigerfire." ~Blacksky "Blacksky, if I am to be the deputy, I need to know if you have a problem with me or not." Tigerfire replied. --- Tigerfire Blacksky's yellow eyes narrowed at him. "Don't be so full of yourself, Tigerfire. My problem with you is that I don't trust you, not to be a great deputy, let alone be a great leader." She lifted off her haunches and glared at him. "So make sure you don't go prancing around with your tail held up high. Someone as brash as you'll be the death of us, I can foresee it. Stupid Sungaze, she should have chosen Hawksight instead..." ~Blacksky Tigerfire simply sighed in annoyance, he walked off and Hawksight followed him. "Don't let her words get to you, brother." Hawksight told Tigerfire. "What if she is right though?" Tigerfire asked. "She's just sore that Darkkit died and the fact she thinks she is useless to the clan, also, remember, I'm here to help you." Hawksight replied. --- Tigerfire & Hawksight Blacksky seethed in anger, hissing and clawing at the ground. Out of stress she grabbed her own leg out of stress and pulled fur out with her claws. Great. Darkkit's dead. He was the only thing in the Clan that made me actually useful! What now? They should just kick me out and be done with it! I'm just another mouth to feed! ~Blacksky Steampaw continued to search for her family members, growing more and more upset. "C-Coalpa-" Before she could finish, a gray-tabby-and-white tom tackled her, growling down at the she-cat. "For StarClan's sake, Steampaw, cut your whining, father and I were just out of camp!" Coalpaw growled before letting his sister up, who let out a sigh of relief. "Gee, it would help if you guys told me you two were going to be out of camp in the morning! You know how I feel when our family members just disappear for hours!"Silverstar 20:42, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw wiped her ((fake)) tears and shook her head disapprovingly at Sungaze's choice. "I think Tigerfire is a bit too proud for my liking." She said in a disdainful tone to her sister. "I think a calmer deputy is better." She glanced at Tigerfire's puffed chest and gagged in disgust.~Snowpaw Coalpaw lleft his sister, gazing around curiously as cats spoke of a new deputy and leader. The gray tabby sauntered over to Snowpaw and Stonepaw, cocking his head slightly. "What's going on?" Meanwhile, his father approached his sister, licking her head gently. "We're sorry we didn't tell you sweetie, but we didn't want to wake you." Fogstorm rumbled with a small frown.Silverstar 01:51, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Stonepaw ruffled her chest fur, her eyes slightly narrowed towards Tigerfire. "Yes, something seems not right." She puffed, her ears flattening against her small skull. The grey-pelted molly turned to her sister as she scented Coalpaw, her head whipping around. "Tigerfire, the new deputy is what's going on!" She yowled, flicking her tail. "Want to go for a hunt and relax ourselves for once?" Stonepaw staggered to her feet, pointing her snout in the direction of the woods. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 02:52, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw took a deep breath. "Yeah. Steampaw, mind joining us?" She looked at the weary apprentice. The refreshing though of the woods made her pelt tingle and she couldn't help looks t the woods for herself.~Snowpaw Coalpaw sniffed before flattening his ears, the gray tabby's green eyes darting to Tigerfire. "Really? Tigerfire as deputy?" The apprentice rolled his eyes before removing his gaze from the new deputy. "Now that's low."Silverstar 02:59, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Stonepaw flexed her unsheathed claws, she didn't feel comfortable going with another cat. All she wanted was to be alone with her sister, afterall, she was her only kin in the whole forest. "Err... Sure, I guess. I'll go up ahead." The grey tabby mewed curtly, bounding ahead of her sister into the forest. In no time, she caught a scent, lowering her head towards the aroma of prey. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:00, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Blacksky looked over at the apprentices and lifted off her haunches, padding her way towards them. "Sungaze said she thinks Tigerfire would be a good deputy. I hope she makes a better choice when she comes back," she sniffed. ~Blacksky Tigerfire heard everything everyone said, however on the outside he stood unfazed and undamaged from the insults and the mistrust placed in him. On the inside however he was actually hurt from the mistrust and insults. Hawksight looked at his brother for a moment, thinking. "Tigerfire, you alright?" he asked. Tigerfire looked at Hawksight, the normally fiery and unshakeable brother sighed then thought for a moment before answering, "No, not really." he meowed quietly, he fell silent for a second before speaking "They all don't trust me, they think I'm going to screw up. They think I'm stupid, foolish... Unwise." he said. Hawksight looked at his brother with concern before replying "Well, sucks to be them following blind opinions when they don't know you on a personal level. You are a good choice, brother, you always follow your heart when your mind isn't a choice, and when your heart isn't a choice you follow your mind. And when neither are a choice and others look to you for guideance you throw yourself into the claws of fate for them to ensure their survival, not even caring for your own." Hawksight said calmly. Tigerfire chuckled in reply, "They may think me proud, arrogant and foolish. But I'll prove them dearly wrong." Tigerfire claimed jokingly and seriously. --- Tigerfire & Hawksight Coalpaw flattened his ears as Stonepaw coldly left, a little irritated with her reaction to Snowpaw's offer. "Gee, that's a little rude," he growled, casting Snowpaw a side glane before rising to his paws and stretching. "Is she always like that? I mean, I fight with my sister a lot, but if I invitied someone else to come hunting, she'd put up with it."---- Fogstorm rose to his paws, his eyes shifting to his son as he listened to him chat with another apprentice. He better not stir up anymore trouble, he's been enough trouble so far... The dark tabby turned to chat with his daughter, but flattened his ears in disappointment when he noticed that she walked away from him. A familiar feeling of loneliness crept inside the tom's heart once more. ...Back to this feeling again...First my mate, and now my kits, as they're growing up so fast...Silverstar 20:54, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Stonepaw hissed with frustration as the mouse escaped the clutch of her paws. All she saw as brown fur flash infront of her muzzle before disappearing into the undergrowth. Regaining her confidence, the grey tabby turned and eventually caught on another scent, though it was stale and it seemed to be swept to the area by the breeze. The sun was beginning to get stronger, peering down through the strong canopy of the trees that sheltered the Clan from the blazing heat. Her fur growing hot under the shafts of light, Stonepaw dashed under a bush, panting before cooling down. She spotted a dead bird, its throat cut open and maggots squirming in its side. Yowling with disgust, she lept backwards, shaking away the vision. The air held the stench of rotting prey, quickly Stonepaw kicked dirt over the prey, dropping leaves over the piece of crowfood. She shuddered as she continued closer to Camp, waiting for Snowpaw to turn up. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:07, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw shook her head. "No.. I think she just wants to be with me. You know. After NighhtClan disbanded for a while, I'm really her only family. Well, see ya! Gotta catch prey!" Snowpaw smiled and pelted off to the forest, not expecting Stonepaw so near and tripping over her paws. "Oh, hey Stoneppaw." She mumbled quietly and look up from the ground. Her face turned to a guilty look. "Sorry." She stood up, shaking her white fur of the dust and leaves that clumped her fur.~Snowpaw Clearwater walked outside the warriors den, shaking her grey fur out in the lust cold air. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:04, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Dewpaw looked over at the NightClan border for a moment before excitedly treading past it, leaving ThunderClan territory and trespassing into NightClan. She sniffed and took in the unfamiliar scent, then trodding her way through the territory, following a then scent of mouse. ~Dewpaw Thicketpaw followed Dewpaw, but he was far away enough to find his own prey. He had all his senses ready, the new scenery's smells, sounds and tastes overwhelmed the young tom, it sent a rush of excitement and worry through him. A smell of a raven entered his nose, he then heard it's alarmed call. Thicketpaw's fur stood on end as he heard it's alarmed call... --- Thicketpaw Tigerfire had been walking around NightClan's territory, when he had heard and smelled two intruders. He dashed up a tree, startling a raven and it flew off. Tigerfire caught sight of the intruders, a snarl threatened to sound from him, he silenced the urge to snarl however. His two amber eyes glared at the intruders, he then called threateningly "You tresspass on territory that is not your own! Turn back!" he then leaped to another tree, hoping they wouldn't spot him. Thicketpaw flinched as he heard the voice, "Dewpaw!" he called to his sister quietly, "Did you hear that?" he asked. --- Thicketpaw "No, you're obviously going delusional-- of course I heard it, mouse-brain!" she whispered in a hiss. I have to do this for ThunderClan! Flicking her ear, Dewpaw took off, pelting towards the mouse scent, hoping it led to the place Featherstar had told her to go. ~Dewpaw "Dewpaw!" Thicketpaw yelled. Mouse-brain! ''he thought, his heart beat began to quicken a lot. ''StarClan, please don't let her get hurt... ''he thought with worry. He then began chasing after her, but he didn't get far before something rammed into him. --- Thicketpaw Hawksight had been looking for Tigerfire, he then spotted an intruder. Hawksight watched them, when they began running into NightClan territory he charged at them then rammed into them. Hawksight pressed his claws against the cat's neck, his yellow eyes narrowing and glaring at them. "Who're you?" he asked. --- Hawksight "Thicketpaw..." the young tom replied, staring at the cat that attacked him. --- Thicketpaw "An apprentice?" Hawksight said to himself, before realization hit him. "From ThunderClan?" he asked. --- Hawksight "Yes." Thicketpaw replied. --- Thicketpaw Tigerfire chased after Dewpaw, he quickly caught up to her and attempted to tackle her. --- Tigerfire Dewpaw veered to the left. She was surprisingly strong for her size, but not strong enough to avoid being tackled and held to the floor. Letting out a breath shaky from fear, she looked at her attacker. "Get off of me!" she screamed. ~Dewpaw "Calm down." Tigerfire said to Dewpaw, "I'm not going to kill you." he unsheathed his claws and pressed them against her neck however. --- Tigerfire "Why are you here?" Hawksight asked Thicketpaw. --- Hawksight "I was sent here -- by Featherstar -- to do some hunting." he replied, "We are low on prey on our territory." he added. --- Thicketpaw Dewpaw gulped at the feeling of claws prodding against her throat. "Please let me go..." she begged. ~Dewpaw "Not yet." Tigerfire replied, "I'm going to ask some questions, and you're going to answer them." he said sternly, "First of all: Who are you and where are you from? Don't try to lie, I can smell you're a clan cat." --- Tigerfire "You expect me to allow you to hunt here, don't you?" Hawksight asked Thicketpaw, the apprentice in reply shook his head. "Good, you have a smart head then if you know I wouldn't let you." Hawksight said. --- Hawksight "Featherstar is sick though!" Thicketpaw protested. --- Thicketpaw "Do you think Featherstar would let us hunt on ThunderClan territory if our leader was sick and we had little prey?" Hawksight asked. --- Hawksight "Dewpaw. My name's Dewpaw, from ThunderClan," she answered, trying to keep herself calm as she waited to be questioned. ~Dewpaw "Why are you here?" Tigerfire asked. --- Tigerfire "Good point..." Thicketpaw replied. --- Thicketpaw Hawksight thought for a second, before saying "You're coming with me, as a prisoner." he said with a snarl. --- Hawksight "F-Featherstar sent me here to go hunt in the tunnels, 'cause there's a huge drought in ThunderClan and everyone's starving and thirsty..." ~Dewpaw "And Featherstar didn't even consider sending anyone to NightClan's camp to set up a deal while the drought is happening?" Tigerfire asked. --- Tigerfire "What!?!" Thicketpaw yelled, "Never!" his snarled, he then began struggling. He hissed in pain as claws dug into his shoulders. --- Thicketpaw Hawksight narrowed his eyes, "Then I'll rough you up a bit then drag you there." he snarled. --- Hawksight Dewpaw bit her lip in frustration. "I don't know, I didn't make the decision for her! Please let me go now!" ~Dewpaw "...Fine." Tigerfire replied, he let Dewpaw up. "Now get out of here." he said before running off. --- Tigerfire Thicketpaw managed to twist around, he kicked Hawksight's belly and managed to kick off and wind the fully grown tom. Thicketpaw snarled then lunged at Hawksight, but the NightClan warrior got out of the way and raked his claws along Thicketpaw's side. The ThunderClan apprentice cried out in pain, he whipped around, his claws lashing for Hawksight's face. Thicketpaw's claws ripped into the side of Hawksight's face, and in reply Hawksight clawed into Thicketpaw's face. --- Thicketpaw and Hawksight Dewpaw instantly wheeled around and pelted off in the direction where she came from. She froze at Thicketpaw's scent, mingled with NightClan, and followed it, stopping at the sight of Thicketpaw and Hawksight fighting. "Thicketpaw!" she called, at the top of her lungs. ~Dewpaw Thicketpaw couldn't reply, he was too busy trying not to get killed. The ThunderClan apprentice ducked as a paw flew for his head, Hawksight snarled in annoyance when it missed. Thicketpaw rammed into Hawksight, and dug his claws into the NightClan warrior's chest. Hawksight dug both of his claws into the sides of Thicketpaw's neck. Without aid soon Thicketpaw would die... --- Thicketpaw and Hawksight Her eyes widening in worry, Dewpaw flung herself at Hawksight, digging her claws into his shoulders and biting his scruff. "Leave my brother alone!" she hissed, muffled by fur. ~Dewpaw Hawksight let go of Thicketpaw, the ThunderClan apprentice had let go of the NightClan warrior and now was holding the sides of his neck trying to stop the bleeding desprately. Hawksight got on his back legs and fell backwards, attempting to get Dewpaw off. --- Hawksight "Thicketpaw! Go back to camp!" Dewpaw cried desperately. She held on tightly. "You big meanie! How would you feel if your brother died? Huh?!" ~Dewpaw Thicketpaw nodded then ran off, Hawksight snarled in annoyance in reply. He shook Dewpaw off then bolted away in defeat. --- Hawksight and Thicketpaw Dewpaw watched the warrior disappear, surprised that she had managed to handle him. Shaking it off, she followed her brother's trail, mad at Featherstar for putting them both into almost fatal danger. ~Dewpaw Tigerfire entered NightClan camp, he looked worried and angered. A few minutes later, Hawksight entered camp, covered in blood and wounds. Tigerfire noticed his brother enter camp, when he saw the blood and wounds, he rushed over to Hawksight while shouting his name in alarm. --- Tigerfire and Hawksight Blacksky's attention was brought to the two returning brothers. She gave a wry smile and looked at Hawksight. "What happened to you?" she teased. ~Blacksky "Intruders... From ThunderClan." he said weakly. --- Hawksight The black queen blinked. "Wow. Really," she meowed. "That's just embarrassing. Don't tell me they were apprentices, too." ~Blacksky "...How did you know?" Tigerfire asked curiously, while Hawksight muttered an excuse and headed for the Med. cat den. --- Hawksight and Tigerfire "Wait, what? They actually WERE apprentices? I was just joking, but that's hilarious!" Blacksky chuckled. "Some deputy you are, indeed! Wait 'til Sungaze hears about this..." ~Blacksky "Correction; I actually didn't fight them, I managed to catch one and questioned them and sent them away with a warning." Tigerfire replied. "I have honor ya'know." --- Tigerfire Blacksky's whiskers twitched in amusement. "But your brother did. Does that mean he doesn't have honour?" ~Blacksky Tigerfire chuckled, "He does, he just has less then me." he replied, "And if they managed to kick his tail that means they must be skilled." --- Tigerfire "More likely it means Hawksight just has hardly any skill," she suggested. ~Blacksky "Maybe, maybe not." Tigerfire simply said before walking off. --- Tigerfire Stonepaw stifled when she saw Snowpaw trip, bursting out laughing as her sister skidded into the ground. "Are you okay there Snowpaw?" She chimed, pausing before snickering again. "Turn around, you've got some leaves sticking to your flank." The silver tabby brushed off the remaining leaves, her whiskers twitching uncontrollably with amusement. "Anyways, I was wondering if you'd want to hunt a rabbit around here with me... Only me and you, sisters." She mewed, her eyes conveying some kind of wistful emotion. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 23:22, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Snowpaw got up as her sisterer helped her get up. "I - er sure!" She came up and nuzzled her sister. "Alright so, we should go hunt!" Snowpaw scared at her sister in approval.~Snowpaw Stonepaw smiled, her ears twitching against the breeze. "Onward!" She mewed, bounding forward into the ferns. Opening her jaws, she let the mild scent of prey roll into her nostrils. "Over here, Snowpaw." Stonepaw whispered, crouching down low on her haunches. She narrowed her eyes, completely focused on the prey hidden behind the root in front of her. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 23:34, June 24, 2015 (UTC) icerain sat down starring at all the other cat's with a smile beared on his face as he trotted through the camp, his red eyes marking each indivisual target with an urge to kill. His hidden presence making a perfect time to assassinate the leader he thought. Wandering into a shrub away from the rest of the clan to hide he whispered. "this is bullshit". ((1. Cats do not have red eyes and there are no cats in the history of all of Warriors that has had red eyes. 2. Cats do not swear or have any way of knowing what a 'swear' even is. Even rogues and loners in Warriors don't swear. 3. You're supposed to join using the joining pages, you can't just march in here and roleplay when you feel like it. 4. Please read the bloody books. 5. Who the hell are you?)) ~Aquila (^ That pretty much summed up my thoughts.) --- HLL ((Yep. That is the person who kept destroying Aquila's page.))~☾Darkshine903☽'' 18:34, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ((Wonderful, dramatic, random person, alright.)) - Dapplefrost022|Talk 21:33, June 26, 2015 (UTC) ((Oh hey silver. ~Aquila)) Snowpaw nodded, bounding softly away from the prey. Stalking behind it, she drove it towards her sister. ~Snowpaw Category:Archives